


猎物_片段8

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段8

无论是之前裸足踏入客厅吹风的姿态，还是现在躺着、将修长皙白的四肢以及颈下的锁骨隐约从和服中露出的姿态，折原无疑是在故意引诱他。烟火大会就要开始了，从这里赶去可以观看烟火的空旷处已经来不及，他也没有迟钝到认为对方特意穿上浴衣来到这里、是为了要和他一同去观赏烟火的地步。

风扇再次将头转向折原所在的地方，吹过来的风搅乱了那件夏日浴衣的下摆，它仿佛化为一双无形的手，从足尖开始，逐一拂过那人裸着的脚踝、小腿，然后轻轻地拨开原本便宽松柔滑的布料，往两腿之间的深处抚去。放任那双微凉的‘手掌’在自己腿间抚摸似的，折原没有去管被风掀起的浴衣下摆，而是看着天花板，微微裸露的胸膛起伏着，随之吐出了幽幽的叹息。那仿佛带着水汽的轻颤尾音，穿透过闷热湿润的空气，不做停留地钻进了他的耳中。

【还是把阳台的落地窗全打开吧。】

偏头去看那只开了一半的窗户，折原低声说道。

并不是命令的语气，倒更像是自言自语，即便如此，他还是朝阳台那里走去，因为空间逼仄，他不得不跨过折原随意放在榻榻米上的双脚，来到窗前，用手探过帘子的缝隙，将窗户全部打了开来。夜晚外面总归要比白天来得凉爽，可夏季的风总是在不该吝啬的时候吝啬，尽管闷热，却还是几近无风，只有微小的一些气流悄悄掀动着帘角，让好不容易降下的气温传导到室内。这样的话，也就不必担心风会吹动帘子，将发生在这里的秘密泄露给外界了。

感觉到脚踝被什么东西给缠绕住，他回过头，看到折原侧着半支起身体，伸长胳膊抓着他一边的脚腕，他自上方俯视着这个顽皮的学生，学生也一言不发地回望着他，眼中闪动着细碎的光，那是情事开始的信号。他关掉光线微弱昏黄的灯，曲起膝盖，自己也坐到榻榻米上，对方便顺势跨坐在了他膝上。

其实放在平常，这位学生的话也许会更多一些，富有技巧，饱含嘲讽，他虽然脾气不好，也不至于一点也不搭理人，但在无人知晓的地方独处时，唯一会做的便是身体的纠缠，无论什么样的语言都显得多余，索性不再多费口舌，而将所有的热情投入到作为前戏的爱抚当中去。他越来越懂得如何去接吻，以前只是被带动着，脑内只有一个模糊的概念，如今却让两个人都能沉沦其中，折原将他调教成了适合他们做爱的身体，告诉他哪里是自己的敏感带，哪里又能让两人都快乐——折原就是这样教他的，将他粗糙的手掌放在自己的肉体上，在他抚摸过正确的地方时便露骨地作出回应，扭动着腰肢，用自己的身体奖励他更多的快感，如此这般，像训练狗一样——他的手指在对方年轻的肌肤上流连，吻细密缠绵地落在氤氲着汗水的锁骨上，对方加深的喘息声不断刺入他的耳中，让他全身的细胞为之颤栗共鸣，跟着一同沉入欲望之海，再也不能脱身。

他们彼此热烈地厮缠着。

经过之前几次的探索之后，折原的身体逐渐被开发了，到了最终，调教也演变成了肉体的交流，不再被那样明显的勉强与痛苦所打扰，而是增添了纯粹的欢愉。他的手指在潮热的穴内戳刺，那好几次吞入接纳他的狭窄之处，一如往常般提前做了准备。但仅仅靠对方留在体内的那些润滑，做爱中途肯定又会让对方感到疼痛，他松开环住折原的那只手臂，朝不远处墙边的橱柜处伸去，默契似的，折原主动抱住他的肩膀，跪抵在他腿的两侧的膝盖稍微直了一些起来，将腰向后抬起，他从抽屉里取来一小瓶润滑液，单手旋开了它的瓶盖，抽出一直在对方体内开拓的手指，往上倒了一些，黏滑的液体再次填入到紧致的深处。折原的腰颤抖着，在他探索到某处时尤为激烈，因为不想先去，折原挪动膝盖让手指从身体里退出，然后在离他上身更近的地方停下，解开他的裤子，将两人的放到一处去抚慰，等到察觉他已完全准备好时，便伏在他的耳边让他进入自己。汗水已经把两人浸湿了，电风扇里不时吹来的风起不到什么作用，热意让焦躁的火种在心中隐隐燃烧，他有些急地粗暴挺入到对方的身体里，在全部进入之后，又像得到安宁般地停止，焦躁仍在持续，只是他发觉了，即使这样也没有任何改变，但两人交叠紧靠在一起的身体，再互相传递温度也不会热到活不下去的地步，简直就如同合为了同一个生物，这样下去会不会变成相同的体温？他受到迷惑般地埋首在怀中人的肩窝里，吸吮着湿黏肌肤上的汗水。

【怎么了？】

发现他停下来的折原说道，攀在脊背上的手抬起，轻抚着他后脑勺的金发。

【你还真是喜欢在这种时候停下来啊，喜欢拥抱吗？】

很喜欢。

然而，唯一可以拥抱的，却是自己所讨厌的学生。他执拗地吮吻着那块肌肤，折原怕痒似的闷笑了起来，缩起肩膀躲了一下。

【停在这里可不是什么受欢迎的行为。】

教导学生一样，对他‘说教’道。

【快点动起来，或者你放开我一些，我自己动。】

低沉撩拨的气音震颤着，传达到了他的脑海中，他稍许放开了少年的身躯，少年便就像自己所说的那样，扶住他两边的肩膀，扭腰动了起来。犹如波浪那样的浮沉，溺水般的敞开内里，暴露出潜藏在深处的欲望与脆弱的部分。但要是更有余裕就好了，不用暴露出脆弱，便也不会感到悲伤，可那样的情感又有如为欲望增添声色，他是因此才对学生产生情欲的，见不得光的、背德而又禁忌的丑陋欲望，没有这份对自己处境的失望便难以维持。他是学生所操控的情欲的人偶，每一根线都牢牢牵在学生手中。

自己是否也在为不用思考便能得到满足的现状沾沾自喜？好难过，不止是学生的事情，还有……

他从思绪中挣脱了出来。

逃避了令人烦躁的部分，回到现实当中，折原的呼吸因为动作而变得急促深重，保持着那样的姿势不可能不会累，他从后方托住折原的臀部配合着节奏，好让折原轻松一些。在做这些的时候，‘砰’的几声，外面响起了烟花的声响。

光要比声音更快地到达这里，因此他首先看到了折原身上绽放开来的美丽的‘花’，那样的光影顷刻间便暗淡消失，随后，声音也到达了，被惊到的两人不约而同地往阳台看去。

烟火大会开始了。

自公寓这里无法看到烟花的全貌，即使拉开帘子也只能观赏被建筑物遮掩的、残缺的彩焰，这样美好短暂的事物，如果不能看到全部便没什么意义，盯着被彩色的光所照亮的夜空也只会徒增遗憾，所以两人都没有去冒险打开帘子的冲动，只是盯着从那不怎么隔光的窗帘处透进来的光影，看着它们如何试图冲破室内的黑暗，又转瞬即逝地未竟凋零。

情事又继续了起来，他们一边享受性爱的涌动，一边观赏着烟花的残影，他看到折原汗湿的脸颊映照着那些奢靡艳美的光，转眼间又消失不见，等待着下一簇烟花的升起。被折原褪在一旁的浴衣也染上了那些色彩，凌乱地揉皱在地上，仿佛才被蹂躏过，他不由得将折原翻转至身下，抬起那双纤长的腿向里挺进。

【啊、嗯……不要……啊！……】

被突如其来的激烈动作所吓到，折原的呻吟声响彻着室内。在学校里做爱时还不会那么大胆，到了他这里就放开了些。真正地体会到身体被刺入的快感后，炽热的那根也会变得膨胀，外面的烟花仍旧在绽放，折原握住挺立的性器撸动，白皙柔韧的肉体上映照着彼岸与荼蘼之花，既淫靡又高贵，令人不忍移开目光。

【小静……】

叹息般地叫着他。

在那之后再度交缠着身体，从客厅到浴室，烟火大会在他们做爱的途中结束了，落幕的寂寞与孤独让他更加无法放开怀里的人；听到隔壁的那对情侣回来，他便用手捂住折原的嘴巴，不再让对方发出高亢的淫叫。他在破碎的闷哼声中不停索求着那副身体，对方也紧缩着内里回应着他，情热弄得他们满身汗水，头发都湿淋淋的，咸湿的气味久久不散，意乱情迷使得他们一时错认为这是性爱的气息，由此更加热烈兴奋，几乎要失去呼吸般地纠缠彼此，直到精疲力竭的那一刻到来为止。

世界陷入了寂静，先累倒的折原侧躺在他的身边，两人都没有进更加狭窄的卧室，而是在客厅里睡着，电风扇这下才有了摇头作鸣的存在感，‘嗡嗡’的声音重新占领了这里。已经是深夜了，他觉得很渴，放在手边供饮用的那些水又在做爱时被喝光了，于是起身打开一盏台灯，旋在最低的亮度，走去冰箱那里取水。等到他在冰箱前就喝完半瓶、然后带着瓶子回过身时，看到折原不知何时醒了过来，拿起他放倒在电视柜旁的相框看。

【人气偶像羽岛幽平。】

折原定定地看着，认出了照片里的人。

还拿着瓶子的他在自己注意到的时候便已来到折原的面前，折原不知道他此刻的内心所想，他自己也不知道，似乎并没有在想什么，却意外地有要行动的目标，在折原还在仔细‘研究’照片的时候，他默默地放下了瓶子。

【还有文丨部丨省的大臣，你的父亲，以及身为贤妻良母的母亲，这些都是你的家人吧？】

别碰他们，他想道。

之后，他抬起手，鬼使神差地朝折原的脖颈伸去，没有料到他会这样做，因此也就没有防备，被他掐住了脖子的折原惊讶地看着他，即将要被杀掉的恐惧闪现在了这个人的眼底。他的脑内像电视失去信号般充满了杂鸣，他想去思考、想下达停止的指令，却无法连接到外界，掌心依旧贴着那温暖的颈项，这个人是危险的，不能让其接触到自己的家人，在想到这一点的那一霎那，他的脑中便已经不受控制，被可怖的杀意给笼罩住了。

他会杀了对方吧。

别说他真的用力了，即使没有使力，眼前的那张脸也很快充上了血，只要他不及时停止，就真的很有可能杀丨死这个人，然而，停不下来，他什么也做不到，大脑无法思考其它，这样的情形他不是第一次遇见，被一瞬间的怒火冲毁心智，做出他想做、却又不能做的事情。折原开始咳嗽了起来，涨红着脸，手掌里脆弱的脖颈显得不堪一击，就在他以为最终会杀丨死对方时，一只手放在了他的脸颊上。

【瞧瞧我……】

难以说全所有话的折原，一边咳嗽着，一边艰难地说道。

【放出了一头……多么美丽的……野兽啊……】

那只发冷的手往上伸着，拇指划过他的脸颊，停在了他的眼窝处，随后，用力地往里抠挖进去。他腾出一只手，握住了折原想要挖他眼珠的手的手腕。

此时折原的脸上，已经不止是恐惧的神情了，但恐惧也没有完全消失，而是正大光明地摆放在那里，没有去掩饰，和嘲讽、以及莫名其妙的愉悦一起，目带怜悯地看着他，嘴角挤出一丝复杂的笑意。

他从折原那里，第一次直面如此深的厌恶之意，高昂的敌意即使是与恐惧共存也没有退缩，此前的折原一直在伪装着这些吗，这倒使他也惊讶了。最愤怒的关头过去后，理智逐渐回归，他放开了这个人，没有去管折原的去留，孤独地坐在了地上，神情麻木的他不知道自己是何时感到疲累并躺倒睡着的，半夜醒来时，分不清自己是不是真的杀了对方，从而感到了一瞬的恐慌。

很快他就发现自己为何醒来，折原正在抚摸着他的脑袋，因为太过困顿，他一时没有睁开眼睛，折原的力道轻缓温柔，又使他要重新坠入睡梦的深渊。

【我更加喜欢那样的你。】

在他再次入睡以前，隐约听到了折原的低语。

【但那样的你绝对不会爱我，是吗？】

你究竟在注视着怎样的我？

他在心底疑惑地问着，昏沉地睡着了。

 

TBC


End file.
